Bugsy Malone
Bugsy Malone ''(2011) is going to be 2011's big Summer production. There will be the same 3 nights showing on the 12th, 13th and 14th of July. This will be directed by Jemma Webster but Hellena Rock and Meena Dadral have also helped with scenes. Cast *Luke Tandy as Bugsy Malone *Tynesha Pinnock as Blousey Brown *Aidan Cutler as Fat Sam *Vannesa Mountain as Tallulah *Joe Bradley as Dandy Dan *Jordan Spittle as Knuckles *Chad Dent as Leroy *Josh White as Fizzy *Jack Spittle as O Dreary *Lewis Roden as Captain Smolskey *Tom Garner as Cagey Joe *Emma Lovett as Louella *Chelsea Foster as Louis *Siobhan Benton as Scars *Adam Cooke as Ritzy *TBC as Bangles *Katie Price as Lorretta *Sunny Barnes as Baby Face *Luke Kennings as Seymore Songs '''ACT ONE' *'Overture' *Bugsy Malone Sung Chorus *Fat Sams Grand Slam Sung by Vannesa Mountain (Tallulah), Tynesha Pinnock (Blousey) /Chorus * Tomorrow Sung by Josh White (Fizzy) and danced by Josh White (Fizzy) *Bad Guys Sung and danced by Jordan Spittle (Knuckles), Chelsea Foster (Louis), Adam Cooke (Snake Eyes), Sibohan Benton (Scars), Raman Aullah (Ritzy) *Im Feeling Fine Sung by Tynesha Pinnock (Blousey) ACT TWO *My Name Is Tallulah Sung by Vannesa Mountain (Tallulah) *So You Wanna Be A Boxer? Sung by Tom Garner (Cagey Joe) and the chorus *Down And Out Sung by Luke Tandy (Bugsy), Aidan Cutler (Fat Sam), Josh White (Fizzy) and the chorus *Fat Sams Grand Slam (Reprise) Sung by the chorus *You Give A Little Love Sung and danced by everyone Finale - Bows *Bugsy Malone (Song) Sung and danced by everyone *Fat Sams Grand Slam Sung and danced by everyone Plot: ACT ONE: (OVERTURE) 'Open on an empty stage as Bugsy Malone (Luke Tandy) is offstage and introduces the scene. Screeching cars and slamming doors sound effects play as Bronx ''(Akash Sheemar) ''is offstage shouting at Dans gang to get Roxy Robinson (Georgia Cash). Dans gang chase after Roxy onto stage, finaly getting her into an alley. There, the gang splurge Roxy and exit, dragging Roxy with them. Then, Bugsy introduces Flash Frankie ''(Amy Lane). ''She then is slurged by Dans gang. Then Bugsy finaly closes the scene. '(BUGSY MALONE). 'The next scene is outside Fat Sams speakeasy. There, Fizzy ''(Josh White) ''is sweeping the stage and Blousey Brown ''(Tynesha Pinnock) ''enters carring a bag with a baseball bat sticking out of it. Then, Bugsy enters as he introduces himself to the audience. Blousey and Bugsy greet eachover but Blousey ignores him. Then Fizzy lets Blousey in the speakeasy. Then Fizzy exits with Blousey as Bugsy closes the scene. The next scene opens up in Fat Sams Speakeasy '(FAT SAMS GRAND SLAM). 'Then Bugsy and Blousey meet again. Then, Dans gang run in and splurge only a waiter. Everyone is screaming. Then Fat Sam ''(Aidan Cutler) ''and Knuckles ''(Jordan Spittle) enter as Sam calms everyone. The next scene opens up in Fat Sams office as Seymore (Luke Kennings) ''announces the Splurge guns. Sams gang, Fat Sam and Knuckles ﻿enter. Sam is looking nervous and dissaplines them for letting Roxy get splurged. The next scene opens in the street when Bugsy once again continues to win Blousey over. Eventually she allows Bugsy to take him out for milshakes at a nearby diner when they are once again ambushed by Dan's gang who attemps to splurge them. The next scene opens up in Dandy Dan's ''(Joe Bradley) ''office when Doodle ''(Ben Higgs) ''is splurged for dropping the gun in Fat Sam's Speakeasy. The next scene opens up in Fat Sam's Speakeasy when Sam and Knuckles are leaving to go home when Tallulah ''(Vanessa Mountain) ''is taking forever with her makeup. Fizzy once again asks Sam for an audition and he is again told tomorrow. Sam, Tallulah and Knuckles exit when Fizzy continues sweeping stage. '(TOMORROW) 'The next scene is at the Bijoux theatre where Blousey is there for an audition she is about to sing when Lena ''(Jodie Shaw) ''interrups and pushes Blousey out of the way. '(SHOW BUSINESS) 'and Bugsy tells her to audition at the speakeasy. The next scene is where Seymour asks Lieutenant O'Dreary ''(Jack Spittle) ''and Captain Smolsky ''(Lewis Roden) ''about the Splurge guns when O'Dreary finds the 'big' gun dropped by Doodle in the Speakeasy. The next scene is in the street where Sam's gang and Knuckles preforms '(BAD GUYS) 'and are stopped by Sam who shouts at them again. He demonstrates how the cream pies are defunct by throwing one at Louis ''(Chelsea Foster) ''so he suggests they have to get the guns. Sam gets an annonomous call from someone who says they located the guns at the Hung Fu Shin laundry whilst the gangs there they are ambushed by Dan's gang who splurge them all. In the next scene Sam gets word that the gang had been splurged and explains to Knuckles they need to hire Looney Bergonzi to help them get the guns so Sam arranges a meeting with Dan, to splurge him so they arrange for no 'suits' to be with them. The next scene is when Tallulah decides to try a kiss with Bugsy allthough she is with Sam and Bugsy is with Blousey. As they share a kiss Blousey enters angry and slaps Bugsy. Then Sam and Knuckles enter and tells Tallulah to go. Sam offers Bugsy to help him with his meeting with Dandy Dan. Bugsy agrees when they turn to see Blousey's audition '(I'M FEELING FINE) '''she's hired. The next scene Sam meets Dan with Looney in the car with Bugsy, Sam shouts Looney as he goes to throw a pie at Dan and Dan shouts his gang to splurge Sam, Looney is splurged but Bugsy and Sam get away. '''END OF ACT ONE. ACT TWO: (MY NAME IS TALLULAH). '''The chorus exit as Bugsy tells Blousey that he just made 200 dollars. Then Bangles ''(Katie Price) ''and Lorretta ''(TBC) ''enter to talk to Blousey. The next scene opens up with Bugsy and Blousey again but outside. There, they disscuss the money. The next scene opens up outside with O'Dreary and Smolsky searching for clues. There, O'Dreary pours powder over Smolsky leading to Smolsy chasing O'Dreary if stage. The next scene is outside the speakeasy where Sam and Knuckles are testing Sams attempt to making a spurge gun. The gun backfires and splurges Knuckles. The next scene is outide. There Bugsy introduces the scene as he is ambuished by 4 strange homless people. Lerroy Smith ''(Chad Dent) ''jumps in and saves Bugsy. The next scene is at Sluggers Gym. There, Bugsy introduces Lerroy to Cagey Joe ''(Tom Garner). ''(SO YOU WANNA BE A BOXER?) The next scene is at Fat Sams office. There, Sam and Tallulah get a call saying that there whole empire is gone. They then call Bugsy to ask him for help. Then Bugsy, Fizzy and Blousey enter and have conversations leading up to Bugsy agreeing to Sams proposal. The next scene is outside Leroys as Bugsy and Leroy have no luck in finding an army of men. There, they here people chanting as music plays. '(DOWN AND OUT). '''Then the down and outs agree and carry on to find the guns. Smolsky and O'Dreary enter and try to arrest the down and outs. They fail and exit. The down and outs get the guns and exit. Then Dandy Dan, Louella ''(Emma Lovett), ''and Dans gang enter. They plan their final fight with Sams gang. Then blackout as the scene changes into Sams Speakeasy. Bugsy, Blousey, Baby Face ''(Sunny Barnes) ''enter and have a conversation. (FAT SAMS GRAND SLAM REPRISE) Then Dans gang enter and everyone is Splurged. Everyone screams and falls to the floor. '(YOU GIVE A LITTLE LOVE). END OF ACT TWO. Infomation Rehersals for act 1 have finished and now act 2 will begin after the Easter break. A new added rehersal has been added. Now every Tuesday and Thursday. Including seperate rehersals added for select cast members. Previous Show: Glee show: Please dont stop the music Next Show: Unknown ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Shows